hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Live art and artists
:For the album by Béla Fleck and the Flecktones, see Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Live Art Live art is performance undertaken by an Wikipedia:artist or a group of artists, as a work of art. It is an innovative and exploratory approach to contemporary performance practices.Brine D, Keidan, L Live Art, "The challenges facing policy and provision for Live Art in England and looking towards a more sustainable future", London, November 2001 http://www.thisisliveart.co.uk/pdf_docs/focus_live_art.pdf Live Art can also be referred to as time-based art, as the exploration of Wikipedia:temporality tends to be a key theme of this sort of work. Background The term came "Live art" into usage in the Wikipedia:United Kingdom in the middle of the 1980s to recognize both new and existing performance work as a form of creative expression. Live Art is influenced by a diverse array of other forms including Wikipedia:visual art, Wikipedia:Experimental theatre and Wikipedia:dance. Definitions Live Art is a varied and diverse practice. By its very nature live art "defies precise of easy definition beyond the simple definition that it is live art by artists".Michael Huxley, Noel Witts, "The twentieth-century performance reader," Routledge (2002) p.214 Below are a series of definitions of the term Live Art: Wikipedia:Tate Collection: :"Live Art mainly refers to Wikipedia:Performance art and Wikipedia:Action art and their immediate precursor Wikipedia:Happenings, together with the developments of Wikipedia:Performance since the 1960s.Tate Collection - Retrieved on 2010-05-21 Wikipedia:Live Art Archive: :"Live Art can be defined as "art work that broadly embraces ephemeral, time-based, visual and performing arts events that include a human presence and broaden, challenge or question traditional views of the arts".Live Art Archive - Retrieved on 2010-05-21 The Wikipedia:Live Art Development Agency: :"Live Art should not be understood as a description of an artform but as a strategy to ‘include' a diversity of practices and artists that might otherwise find themselves ‘excluded' from all kinds of policy and provision and all kinds of curatorial contexts and critical debates".Live Art Development Agency - http://www.thisisliveart.co.uk/ Retrieved on 2010-05-21 LADA The Live Art Development Agency In 1999 the publicly funded Live Art Development Agency (LADA) was founded in London, UK, to promote and co-ordinate activity in the field of Live Art. The LADA offers resources, professional development initiatives, and projects for the support and development of Live Art practices, and critical discourses in the UK and internationally. Wikipedia:Lois Keidan has been the Director of LADA since she co-founded it with Wikipedia:Catherine Ugwu. Notable Live Artists and Groups Live Art Events in the UK *The Wikipedia:National Review of Live Art, Wikipedia:Glasgow, Wikipedia:Scotland *Wikipedia:SACRED Festival, Wikipedia:Chelsea Theatre, Wikipedia:London, Wikipedia:United Kingdom *Wikipedia:SPILL Festival, London, United Kingdom *Wikipedia:Live Culture, Wikipedia:Tate Modern, London, United Kingdom *Wikipedia:The Accidental Festival, London, UK Live Art Events in Europe *Venice International Performance Art Week, Venice, Italy *Month of Performance Art-Berlin, Berlin, Germany See also *Wikipedia:Happenings *Wikipedia:Experimental theatre *Wikipedia:Performance art *Wikipedia:Postmodern dance References External links *New Work Network *The Live Art Development Agency *Live Art Archives at the University of Bristol Theatre Collection, Wikipedia:University of Bristol *National Review of Live Art Reviews Database hosted by AHDS Performing Arts *See also the free educational resources: Live Art Archive and Digital Performance Archive hosted by AHDS Performing Arts * Chelsea Theatre: dedicated performance art venue - London, UK * Rules and Regs Live Art Residencies www.rulesandregs.org.uk *lala (live art list australia) Category:Performance art Live art * Artists Artists Artists Category:Contemporary art Category:Performing arts Category:Installation art Category:Theatrical genres Category:Art movements Category:Occupations by type Category:People by occupation Occupations Category:Arts occupations Category:Entertainment